<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Share by cosmic_llin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466375">Share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin'>cosmic_llin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Culture, Drabble, F/F, Family, Food, Sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laren shares a family recipe with Tasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ro Laren/Tasha Yar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts">Chanter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laren watches Tasha close her eyes and lift the fork. Her own mouth waters, imagining the tang of the moba, the soft pastry shell.</p>
<p>'Mmm, it's good!' says Tasha, surprised.</p>
<p>'Of course it's good!' says Laren. 'This is my family's recipe!'</p>
<p>She's spent days tinkering with the replicator settings. A few nights back, safe in the dark, Tasha confessed that she doesn't even know which of Earth's cultures her family came from, and since then Laren's been driven by the urge to share this with her.</p>
<p>She leans to kiss Tasha, and she can taste the fruit on her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>